How are we pregnant at the same time
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kogan mpreg
1. Symptoms

**Symptoms**

Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell were both hunch over the toilet at Rocque records emptying out their stomachs for the third time that session

"Kendall, Logan are you two okay?" James asks them

"Yeah we're fine James just last nights dinner isn't agreeing with us is all" Logan says as he goes back to throwing up

"Gustavo wants you two back in the studio now" Kelly says sticking her head in the men's restroom

"We'll be right there" Kendall calls to her

Kendall and Logan both get up and head to the sink to rinse out their mouths and head back to the studio

"Dogs Griffin wants you to go back on tour in two months, so we have to bump up rehearsals to get ready for the tour" Gustavo says yelling at them

"Gustavo I don't know if me and Logan can go on tour if we're not better in time" Kendall says fighting the nausea

"Go to the doctor and get yourselves better for the tour" Gustavo says yelling at Kendall and Logan

Kendall & Logan head back to the Palmwoods to lie down, and take a nap. They think they are worn out and their body needs time to rest

(Two hours later)

"Morning Loges sleep good?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah feel totally better you wanna go for a jog I want to get rid of some of this weight I have put on recently" Logan says looking down at his stomach

"Yeah I'll come I want to drop some weight for the tour too" Kendall says as they get into their jogging clothes and head out for their jog

(That night)

"You two must be really hungry" Mrs. Knight says when Kendall and Logan both dig in

"Yup we worked up an appetite on the jog" Kendall says to his mom

During dinner Kendall and Logan felt something in their stomachs that Mrs. Knight didn't notice

"Kendall we got to go to the doctors tomorrow something does not feel right" Logan tells him

Kendall nods in agreement

After dinner Logan called Doc Hollywood to see if him and Kendall can see him tomorrow and he books them for an appointment tomorrow

**Review**


	2. Doc Hollywood & genders

**Doc Hollywood and genders**

Kendall & Logan were up before anyone cause they couldn't sleep

"What do you think is wrong with us Logan?" Kendall's asks him as he eats breakfast

"Right now I don't really know what could be causing our symptoms, but I might have an idea of what it might be" Logan says drinking his juice

"What?" Kendall asks

"It's too crazy you might think I'm nuts or something" Logan says with a chuckle

"Come on Loges spill it" Kendall's tells him

"We might be pregnant" Logan says with a serious look on his face

"Logan that's crazy we are men and men do not have babies we leave that to the women" Kendall says fighting back the laughs

"It could be true that pain we felt in our stomachs was the baby pushing, and last night I felt the baby moving inside me, and doing all kinds of summersaults" Logan tells him

"Let's just see what doc Hollywood says when we go visit him in a little bit" Kendall says getting up to do his dish

Before anyone else woke up Kendall & Logan left to see Doc Hollywood what was exactly wrong with both of them

(Doc Hollywood)

Kendall and Logan sat patiently in the waiting room for Doc Hollywood, so he could figure out what was really going on with him and Logan

"Come on in boys" the doctor tells them

Kendall and Logan go into the exam room

"Okay boys tell me the reason why you came and saw me?" The doctor asked them

"Well we have been nauseous, chest hurts, back hurts, our nipples have become sensitive, and we have put on some weight" Logan tells the doctor

"I'm going to take some blood from both of you and run a few tests to see what is going on with you" the doctor tells them

Kendall and Logan waited thirty minutes for the test results to come back. When Doc Hollywood got the test results back he was having a hard time trying to come up with a way to tell the boys without laughing

"Well doc what is it are we dying?" Kendall asks him

"No what you have is cureable and you will feel better in four months. Boys you're pregnant" Doc Hollywood tells them

"Wait that's impossible we're guys and guys can't have babies" Kendall tells him

"Believe it Kendall if you don't believe me I can perform an ultrasound on both you and Logan to show you your little bundle of joy" Doc Hollywood tells him

Kendall gets up on the exam table and lifts his shirt to expose his belly to the doctor

"This will be cold to the touch" Doc Hollywood says putting the gel on Kendall

Doc Hollywood turns on the ultrasound machine to show Kendall his baby

"Look there's your baby Kendall" Doc Hollywood says showing Kendall his baby

Doc Hollywood even let's Kendall hear the heartbeat

"The baby is in a good position to tell the gender would you like to know?" Doc Hollywood asks him

Kendall shakes his head no

"Okay Logan hop on up and we will take a look at your little one" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan gets up onto the table and exposing his belly for the doctor

"Logan this will be cold to the touch" the doctor warns him

Logan is fine with that

"There's your little bundle of joy Logan" the doctor says when he finds the baby

Logan is a little emotional when he sees his baby on the screen for the first time

"Can you turn up the sound I would like to hear the heartbeat?" Logan asks the doctor

"Sure Logan" the doctor tell him

Logan is amazed when he hears the heartbeat of the tiny little life inside him

"It's pretty strong, and it is in good shape" Doc Hollywood says to Logan

"The baby is in a good position we tell the gender would you like to find out what you are having?" Doc Hollywood asks him

Logan nods

"It looks like you're having a little girl" Doc Hollywood tells Logan

"Hi sweetheart I love you with all my heart yes i do, yes i do" Logan says to the screen when he sees his little princess on the screen

Logan and Kendall head to Rocque records to tell Gustavo what was wrong with them

(Rocque records)

"Dogs what did Doc Hollywood say what was wrong with you?" Gustavo asks them

"Well Gustavo me and Logan are with child" Kendall tells him

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Gustavo says yelling at them

"Me and Kendall are pregnant here's our sonograms to prove it" Logan says handing Gustavo the ultrasound pictures

Gustavo takes a look at the pictures and doesn't believe what he sees

"You dogs are still going on tour no matter what, and if the babies come while on tour we will have every hospital on stand-by just in case's he says looking at the sonograms again

Kendall & Logan leave to go to rehearsal

"You going to keep your baby Logan?" Kendall asks him

"Yes I'm keeping Lily Marie Mitchell I'm not giving her up for anything i love her too much" Logan says to his stomach

"Me I don't know I want to put the baby up for adoption I want to play hockey a baby will just ruin those plans" Kendall says talking about his unborn baby

"Give it a second thought Kendall for it's sake please" Logan says begging his friend

"My mind made up Logan after this baby is born and is out of me it's out of my life forever, and with a family that loves it cause i don't love it at all" Kendall says storming out the door

"I love you baby girl" Logan says to his stomach

**Review**

**Next chapter: preparing for the tour**


	3. Preparing for tour

**Preparing for tour**

James & Carlos didn't have to pack much for the tour just their clothes, shoes, rain gear, hats, sunglasses, and anything else that they were taking with them on this tour. Kendall and Logan had lots more to pack for themselves then what James and Carlos was bringing with them.

"Mrs. Knight how many maternity clothes should I bring on tour?" Logan asks her

"What you have is enough you got to remember to have a bag pack for Lily" she says as she takes Logan shopping for baby supplies for Lily

"Kendall aren't you going to pack a bag for your little one?" James asks him

"Nope after the baby leaves my body it's going to a different family that will love it more than I do" Kendall says getting up and leaving the room

"He better hope that he doesn't give birth on the bus" Carlos says eating a corn dog

"It would be cool if both of them gave birth on the bus" he says

"No it wouldn't" James says leaving the apartment

Logan returns a short time later with lots of cute baby clothes for Lily, and a cute portable bassinet for her to sleep in on the bus.

"Isn't this the cutest thing you ever saw" Logan says showing Carlos a cute outfit he got Lily

"Yes Logan it is what else did you get her?" Carlos asks him

"I got cute blankets to keep her warm, a travel system combined so I could push her comfortably, headbands for her to wear, a cute bath tub to give her a bath, and other things" he says as he packs Lily's bag for when she comes he is ready

(Next day)

"Logan, where are you going now?" Carlos asks him

"Oh I'm going out to get supplies just in case she is born on the bus and I have this strange feeling she will be born on the bus" Logan says heading for the drug store

"We might as well go too" James says getting up and heading out

Logan got everything he need like something to tie off the umbilical cord, scissors to cut the cord with, peroxide to sterilize everything, cotton swabs and other necessities that are needed for a bus delivery

"Man Logan the tour doesn't start until tomorrow and you're ready to go" James says when he sees the suitcases Logan is bringing with him on tour

"I got one suitcase for myself, one suitcase for Lily with everything need to care for her, and the bus delivery suitcase filled with everything needed to deliver her just in case we are stuck in another traffic jam" Logan tells him

"If you might go in labor and one of us needs to deliver Lily I might as well go out and gets books all about childbirth" James says getting up to head to the bookstore in search of pregnancy books for Logan and Kendall, and childbirth books for him and Carlos

After James left Logan felt a kick

"Why hello Lily Mitchell nice to meet you" he says when he feels her kick for the first time

Logan looks at the clock and sees he needs to get to go Doc Hollywood for his last appointment before the tour starts

(Doc Hollywood)

"Logan remind me again how are we pregnant at the same time" Kendall says while they wait

"That it is a mystery to me to why we both are pregnant at the same time, and could deliver while on tour" Logan says looking at a magazine he was reading

"Kendall, Logan come on back" Doc Hollywood says to them

Logan gets on the table first, so he can see how Lily is doing

"There's Lily looking prettier as ever" Doc Hollywood says when he finds Lily and puts her in 3-d for Logan

"Ah she's adorable" Logan when he sees Lily

Doc Hollywood checks Lily over while Logan looks at her on the screen

"I say she is at the six pound range right now which is perfect for her" Doc Hollywood says smiling

Kendall doesn't look at the screen while Doc Hollywood checks him over. After the appointment he told the boys he would like to see them after tour if they didn't give birth yet

"Come on Kendall we got to get a good night's sleep tomorrow we start the tour tomorrow" Logan says as he gets up and heads for the bedroom to get some sleep before Lily wakes him up letting him know she wanted something to eat or she needed to go to the bathroom

"Yeah we better" Kendall says getting up and following Logan to the bedroom

Logan reads Lily to sleep while Kendall falls asleep

"Night Lily I love you" Logan says as he gives Lily a kiss good night before he falls asleep rubbing his stomach, so Lily falls asleep

(Inside Logan)

"Night daddy love you too" she says as she sticks her thumb in her mouth and falls asleep as Logan continues to calm her down

(Later)

"Mommy wake up I have to go to the bathroom" Lily says kicking Logan

"Okay Lily I get the message" he says going to the bathroom to relieve himself

'Now I want ice cream with chocolate chips whipped cream, cherries" she says tugging on the umbilical cord

"I hope we have some ice cream, chocolate chips, whipped cream and cherries cause that is what I'm craving" Logan says as he waddles to the kitchen for his craving

Logan takes the whole tub of ice cream, the whole bag of chocolate chips, M&M's and anything else that could go with his sundae the whole bottle of whipped cream, and whole bottle of cherries

"There Lily are you happy now?" he asks as he eats the massive sundae

"Much" she says as she devours it through her umbilical cord

Logan and Lily both experience a brain freeze from the ice cream

"Lily that is what we call a brain freeze you will understand when you're older" he says putting everything away

**Review**

**Next chapter: Tour starts **


	4. Tour begins & Kendall delivers

**Tour begins & Kendall delivers**

"Kendall, Logan wake up it's the first day of tour" Carlos says coming into their room to see if they were up

"Carlos leave" both of them say to him

"Don't go into Kendall's and Logan's room both of them are bears" Carlos says sitting down to breakfast

"It's probably their hormones" Mrs. Knight says smiling as she makes Kendall's and Logan's breakfast

"Morning everyone" Logan says sitting down to his breakfast

"Morning Logan how are you and Lily this morning?" Mrs. Knight asks them

"Good Lily is still sleeping yet which is a blessing" Logan says rubbing his belly where Lily was still sleeping

Kendall wakes up a short time later and eats his breakfast. After all the guys were ready they headed downstairs to board the tour bus, so they could start their tour

"Logan I picked you up some pregnancy books to read" James tells him

"Thanks James" Logan says as he starts to read

"Where we going first?" Kendall asks

"Washington" James says as he reads a childbirth book

"Oh" Kendall says going to his bunk to lay down

(Inside Logan)

"Mommy I need to go to the bathroom" she says kicking Logan

(Outside)

"Okay Lily I get the message" Logan says getting up to use the bathroom

After Logan was done he went back to reading his book

"Lily do you want me to read you a story?" he asks rubbing his bump

(Inside)

"Yes I would love a story mommy" she says snuggling inside Logan

Logan reads her a Dr. Seuss book to help her settle down and go to sleep

"You are doing almost anything with Lily anymore" Carlos says after Logan got done reading

"I want the bonding to start early I talk to her, sing to her, read to her, and I try to play with her a little bit" Logan says rubbing his belly getting Lily to sleep

(Inside Logan)

"I love hearing your voice mommy it shows that you love me with all your heart" Lily says as she settles in to go to sleep

(Outside)

"Why isn't Kendall to his little one?" Logan asks as he goes back to reading his book

"I don't know" James says when Kendall appears looking like he is in pain

"Kendall what's wrong man?" Carlos asks

"I think I'm in labor" Kendall says breathing through the pain

"We have to get you to the hospital" James says going to tell the driver to head for the hospital at the next exit

"How long have you been in labor Kendall?" Carlos asks him

"Since early this morning" Kendall says heading for the front of the bus, so when they hit the hospital he can go inside and have the kid

They reach a Washington hospital in no time, and Mrs. Knight heads in with Kendall while the others wait to hear what he had

"I'm glad Lily is staying inside me for our first show" Logan says as they head into the hospital

"Yeah but if she is born on the bus we are ready Logan" James says

(Kendall's hospital room)

"Mom I want to push" he says as he starts bearing down

"Don't push sweetie I'll get a nurse or a doctor" she says hitting the call button to have someone come and check Kendall to see if can deliver

"Mr. Knight you are only seven centimeters, so don't push yet" the nurse says after checking him

"It hurts too much I want to get it out of me" he says to the nurse

"We could prep for a c-section?" The nurse asks him

"Yes anything to get the kid out of me once and for all" he says panting

The c-section was prepped and two nurses came to take Kendall down for surgery. Kendall's mom was by his side the whole time comforting him

"Here's your baby Mr. Knight it's a boy" the doctor saying pulling the baby from Kendall

Kendall didn't even look at his son, but his mom did. After the operation Kendall was placed in recovery

"Hey buddy congrats" Carlos says coming into the room

"Yeah whatever" Kendall says

A nurse brought Kendall the baby and he didn't want to hold his son at all

"Kendall he is adorable" Logan says when he holds the baby

"Don't get too attach guys I have a family coming for him" Kendall tells them

"He is too cute to give up" James says admiring the small boy Logan was holding

Soon the family that was going to adopt Kendall's baby the guys asked for their name and number just in case Kendall changes his mind

"Bye little guy" James says when the adoptive family leaves with the baby that they named Steven

All the guys except Kendall cried

"Wait we shouldn't cry we have Lily joining us soon" Carlos says rubbing Logan's stomach

"Yeah it won't be long until we are fussing over Lily" Logan says recovering

Carlos and James were excited for Lily to come

"Come on guys we have a show to do" Kendall says putting his clothes back on and going for his discharge papers from the nurses station

All four guys got back on the bus and headed for the venue

"What happened to Kendall?" Kelly asks them

"He had the baby a little boy" James says as he goes and gets ready to perform

"The adoptive parents came and took them so fast we could see his color eyes" Logan says as he fights back the tears

"Logan it's okay in a little bit little Lily Mitchell will be here and in your arms and you can hold her to your hearts content" she says comforting him

"Yeah there's that" he says looking down to where Lily was probably sleeping

Kendall performed like nothing happened, but it hit the others like a ton of bricks that Kendall let his son go that fast without even bothering holding him and telling him that he loved him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Traffic Jam & Logan delivers**


	5. Traffic Jam & Logan delivers

**Traffic Jam & Logan delivers**

The guys were heading for San Diego for their next performance, and the adoptive parents who adopted Steven found out they were pregnant, so they gave the baby back to Kendall which he didn't want to deal with the newborn at all

"Logan buddy are you feeling okay?" James asks as he feeds the baby who was going to have a new name

"No last night after we got done I started experiencing contractions, but they were far enough apart I could sleep and relax. Now they are starting to get stronger and closer together" Logan says through a contraction

"Okay buddy where is the delivery suitcase at?" Carlos asks him

In the empty bunk next to mine" Logan says as he gets into the squatting position

Kendall decided to go in front of the bus cause he didn't want to see Logan giving birth to Lily

Carlos helps Logan through the contractions while James got everything ready for the birth

"Where's the other baby at?" Logan asks

"I put him up with Kendall I kind of set a trap to see if he will response to the baby when it cries" James says getting the pillows situated for Logan

"Guys we're headed for another traffic jam" Kendall says from the front of the bus

The other three look out the window, and they see all the cars are starting to stop

"Well Logan your instincts were right you were going to deliver in the middle of a traffic jam" Carlos says covering the couch

"Hold that thought Carlos" Logan says as he goes use the restroom

James runs a shower for Logan cause that helped him relax between contractions

"This hurts" Logan says as another contraction goes through his body

"Not too much longer buddy soon you will have your little girl in your arms" James says comforting him while Carlos attended to the screaming baby

Logan moaned when a strong contraction wracked his body

"Easy there buddy you want to move to the back of the bus now?" James asks him

Logan nods

James helps him out of the tub and to the back of the bus where Logan will deliver Lily

"Here buddy I got you some ice chips to much on" Carlos says coming with some ice chips for Logan to munch on

"Thanks Carlos" Logan says as Carlos feed him some ice chips, and James cover his legs

"Logan you're really wearing your hockey jersey for the birth?" Kendall asks him

"It's comfortable Kendall" Logan says back to him

"Kendall why don't you go back to the front to tend to your son" James says as he gets ready to check Logan

"Cause he is sleeping right now and I don't want to see him at all" Kendall says sitting down on the couch across from Logan

"Make yourself useful Kendall why don't you sterilize the instruments that we will need for the birth" James tells him

Kendall takes the instruments James will need for the delivery and sterilize them

"Logan you are almost there I'll check you in an hour to see if you are dilated enough you can push" James says

"Can I watch something on T.V while I wait?" Logan asks between contractions

"Sure buddy go over to the other couch and we'll watch something on the television" James tells him

(Front of the bus)

Kendall's little boy started crying, and Kendall completely ignored him

"Okay I'm coming little guy" Carlos says coming to see what the little guy was crying about

Seemed the little boy was lonely

"Kendall hold him cause Logan going to deliver here in a few minutes" Carlos hands the baby to Kendall

Once the baby was in Kendall's arms he started to settle down, so Kendall had to think what he could do with his little boy

"Well little guy it's just me and you wanna watch something on T.V?" Kendall asks his son

The little boy just yawned

"Maybe we can head back to the back of the bus to hang out" he says heading to the back end of the bus

"Did your mother instincts kick in Kendall?" James asks checking Logan

"Not yet I still want to get rid of him yet" Kendall says sitting down with the little boy

"Okay Loges you are fully dilated, and by the look of traffic outside we ain't moving, so the hospital is out of the picture you ready to have this baby?" James asks him after he looks out the window

Logan nods

"On three give me a good push and hold it for ten seconds and take a breath and push for another ten" James says getting some gloves on

Logan pushed as Carlos counted out loud in Spanish

"Good buddy keep it going I can see the head" James says as he sees the top of Lily's head being born

"Come on Logan push, push, push" Carlos says encouraging him

Kendall decided to take him and the his son back up to the front of the bus, and come back when Lily was here

"Okay Logan rest for a little bit" James says as he cleans out Lily mouth and nose

"How she look?" Logan asks panting

"Adorable Loges her hair is really curly and your color, and she has your eyes the cutest little nose" James says

"ah" Carlos and Logan say at the same time

"Okay a few more good pushes and it is over Logan" James tells him

"Keep going buddy Lily is almost here" Carlos says with excitement in his voice

"Shoulders are out one more push will do it Logan" James says from the end of the couch

Logan gave his last push his all until a cry filled the back of the bus

"She's here Logan, Lily Mitchell is here and healthy" James says as he dries her off

Carlos cuts her cord and James wraps her up and hand her to Logan

"Hello my sweet beautiful baby girl I will take special good care of you" Logan says when he holds Lily for the first time

"Logan she's beautiful" Carlos says when he sees Lily for the first time

"I know isn't she" Logan says as he strokes Lily's arm

"Could someone shut this baby up" Kendall says coming in with his son who was crying

"Give him to me Kendall" Logan says as he makes room for Alexandre Liam Mitchell

Kendall hands Logan the little boy and Logan cradles both babies in his arms

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Life with Lily on the bus, and will Kendall keep his little boy or will he give him up for sure**


	6. Life with the babies on the bus

**Life with the babies on the bus**

Logan loved spending every moment he had with his kids. James and Carlos adored having two babies to watch on the bus.

"Hey Lily bear you awake huh?" Logan asks as he gets her out of the bassinet to hold her

Lily looks up at her mommy with her chocolate eyes

"Are you hungry sweet girl? Come on mommy will fix you a bottle" he says taking her to the front of the bus to fix her a bottle

"Logan do you have one made for Alex cause he is hungry too?" James asks him

"Sure it's no problem" Logan says as he fixes two bottles for two hungry babies

Once both bottles was fixed and heated Logan and James sat down to feed the babies

"Eat up Lily, so you can grow big and strong" Logan says as he feeds her

"I can believe Kendall hates his son" Carlos says as he hands Logan and James the burp cloths

"Me either when I knew Lily was on the way I already knew I loved her no matter what" Logan says when he looks down at Lily who was eating her meal

"We should keep Kendall from seeing Alex and no matter how much he begs we don't give him to him" Carlos says

"That sounds like a good idea Carlos like make us care for him cause Lily sleeps through the night without a peep" Logan says setting down the bottle, so he could burp Lily

"I like it too" James says as he gets ready to burp Alex who was done with his bottle

After Lily and Alex were burped James and Logan laid them down in the their bassinets for their nap

"Lily looks like you when you sleep Loges" Carlos says when he sees the sleeping bay

"I know she does that's why I sleep back here with her at night, so if she wakes up I can tend for her without waking you guys up" Logan says as he strokes Lily's arms

"She doesn't bother us Logan she is an absolute doll Kelly and Gustavo love her" Carlos says looking at Lily who was in the middle of a good dream

"Where's our next venue?" Logan asks as he looks at Lily

"Tucson" James says looking at the schedule

"Hopefully I can Lily on a walk, so Lily can get some air" Logan says as he holds Lily who went from having a good dream to a bad dream

"Is Alex sleeping?" Kendal asks coming into where the others were

"Yes he is, but he doesn't want you holding him he wants me or Carlos holding him" James says

"Logan can I hold Lily?" Kendall asks Logan

"Sorry Kendall I only let people who don't hate babies hold her like your sister" Logan says to him as he gets up to change Lily

"Right behind you Logan little Alex needs a changing too" James says getting up and following Logan, so he could change Alex

Both babies had messy diapers, but Lily's was the messiest one of all

"It looks like mommy will need to give you a bath Lily Mitchell" Logan says carrying her to the shower area to bath Lily

As Logan bathed Lily he sang to her to keep her calm

"There we go all clean and you smell good Lily" Logan says as he dries her off and puts her in a different outfit

"What's up with the dress Logan?" Carlos asks him

"I just put it on her, so she looks nice is all" Logan says sitting down with Lily who was wide awake

"Guys can I please hold my son I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even think without him coming into my mind" Kendall says almost on the verge of breaking down

"You said you didn't want your son, so live with it. After tour Logan is going to care for both Lily and Alex even though Alex is not his son" Carlos says leaving in a rage to the front of the bus

Logan and James followed him cause Logan was hungry, and Lily wasn't back asleep anytime soon. After the guys left Kendall sat on the couch and cried to himself and wondering why he hates his son so much, and why he doesn't want him in his life at all

"I think it's working" Carlos says as he watches something on T.V

"When are you going to let him near Alex?" Logan asks as he plays with Lily

"Let's give him time, and suffer a couple more days before we let him near Alex" James says as he adjust Alex who was stirring in their slip

"What would you guys do if I hated Lily?" Logan asks

"Have Lily not know you, put you on a different bus, not let you hold, feed, or change her no matter how much you beg" James says

"Do we have another bus I think me and Lily would like some alone time?" Logan asks the guys

"Sure it's behind us you can get on at the next stop" Carlos says

At the next stop Logan and Lily went on the other bus cause he started having post-partum depression from being on the other bus

"Here we are Lily girl me and you get a bus all to ourselves" Logan says as he starts to cry

Lily went to sleep, so Logan went to the back of the bus to cry to himself

(First bus)

"I wonder how Logan is doing?" Carlos asks

"It's best if we leave him alone right now" James says as he heats a bottle for Alex who started to get fussy

"Yeah I have been reading the books and Logan is suffering from post-partum depression" Kendall says

"When did you start being interested in those books?" Carlos asks him

"Since yesterday I decided to read it since I was bored, and I didn't play no video games at all" Kendall says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall gets use to his son, and loves him. Plus we find out about Logan**


	7. Kendall gets use to his son,

**Kendall gets use to his son, and loves him, and what's going on with Logan**

Halfway through the tour James and Carlos let Kendall hold his son, and when Kendall saw his son he knew he was meant to be is

"What are you going to name him Kendall?" Carlos asks him

"Liam Aaron Knight" Kendall says as he rocks Liam in his arms

"Liam is pretty cute" James says when Liam opens his eyes to look at his real dad

"This time I am not giving him up at all I love him too much" Kendall says as he looks down at Liam who was trying to focus on who was holding him

"Why don't you two bond a little bit while we go check on Logan" Carlos tells his friend

"Hey Liam I'm your mommy and I love you always" Kendall says as he rocks Liam in his arms as he sits down with the baby

"Liam might be getting hungry, so there is a bottle in the fridge all you have to do is heat it up" James says as him and Carlos leave the bus to check on Logan and Lily

When Carlos and James board the bus they hear Lily and Logan crying

"Logan what's wrong bud?" Carlos asks his friend

"I tried everything and she still can't stop crying I'm a horrible mom to her" Logan says between sobs

"Logie, Logie, Logie you have us here to help you and Kendall out with the babies" Carlos says as he comforts Logan

"You have to talk in a calming tone to her, and she will see everything is okay" James says as he talks to Lily to get her to calm down

"Babies can sense negative energy Logan" James says as Lily calms down

"They can?" Logan asks with a sniffle

"Yes Logan, so we have to be careful around her and Liam for the rest of the tour" Carlos says as he comforts Logan

After a while Logan calms down and James hands him Lily

"Hey doodle bug" Logan says when he holds his baby girl

"Would you like Kendall to come on with you to keep you company?" Carlos asks him

Logan nods

James brings all of Logan's gear on the bus while Carlos had everything that Kendall had

"Hey Loges" Kendall says as he comes on with Liam

"Look Lily its Liam" Logan says showing his daughter the other baby

Liam reaches out to Lily

"Ah that is so sweet Liam wants to play with Lily" Kendall says to Logan

"They can play right now, but other than that I have to supervise Knight" Logan tells Kendall

"Don't worry Loges I got this" Kendall says as he watches the babies play while Logan went to get the baby supplies

After a while Lily and Liam fell asleep

"Come here angel" Logan says picking Lily up and putting her in her bassinet

As Lily slept Logan stroked her little arm to help keep her calm as she slept peacefully, but it didn't last long Lily woke up

"Come here princess you wanna lie on mommy and we can sleep together?" Logan asks as he lies down with her with her on his chest

Soon Liam wakes up too

"It's okay mommy has you since we will be on the road you wanna lie with me and we can nap together?" Kendall asks Liam

Liam lets out a yawn

"Okay we can lie down" Kendall says as him and Liam lie down together

(Two hours later)

"Wakey, wakey you two mommies" Carlos says playfully as him and James coming onto Logan's and Kendall's bus

"How long were we out?" Logan asks waking up

"Two hours" James says as he brings two bottles for the babies

"Where are we at anyway?" Kendall asks as he gets up with Liam

"I don't know we were busy playing video games" Carlos says eating a corn dog

After Logan and Kendall fed the babies they stepped out to see where they were

"Where are we?" Logan asks as James gets Lily's stroller

"Montana I take it" Carlos guesses as he looks around

"I wish we were in Minnesota" Logan says crying

"Dogs quit you're blubbering we have a show to put on" Gustavo says coming to greet the boys

"No I want to play for our fans in Minnesota" Logan says getting back on the bus

"What's wrong with Logan?" Kelly asks coming out to see what was going on

"Logan just has postpartum depression is all" Kendall says as he rocks Liam back and forth in his stroller

Carlos, James and Kendall in for sound check while they left Logan alone for a little bit

(Later)

"Let's hope Logan's voice is in sync with ours" Kendall says going back to his bus with Liam

"Let's hope so too" James says as him and Carlos head for their bus

Kendall enters hearing Lily crying at the top of her lungs

"Come here sweet pea let's go see mommy" Kendall says carry Lily to where Logan was

"Kendall I don't want to see that creature ever again it's ruining my life" Logan says between sobs

"Logan you don't really mean that do you?" Kendall asks him

"Yes Kendall I do I don't want her anywhere near me ever again" Logan says leaving the bus

Kendall knew I was worse than his was

"Lily your mommy really does love you right now we need to give mommy some space cause she might come around. Come sweet girl let's get you a dry diaper on, and maybe you can play with Liam" Kendall says to her

Logan was on the stage doing his vocal warm-up for that nights show when James came running in

"Logan come quick there is something wrong with Lily, and Kendall can't get her to stop crying" James tells him

"Let the creature suffer she deserves to suffer" Logan says from his spot

"Loges she really needs her mommy there to make it all better none of us can get her to calm down this time" James tells him

Logan walks away

"Kendall it looks like we're going to the hospital" James tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: What's up with Lily crying all the time?**


	8. Lily it's okay

**Lily it's okay**

Kendall strapped Lily in her carrier and set off to the hospital to see what was wrong with her, and since none of them were her guardian they went back to the venue to see Logan

"Loges you got to register Lily cause they aren't letting us cause we're not her parent" James says coming in with Lily who was really crying

"Come here angel tell mommy what's troubling you" Logan says as he rocks Lily back and forth to get her to calm down

Lily wasn't sleepy, so Logan tried burping her, and that didn't work at all

"Pudding mommy can't help you if you tell her the problem" he says as he walks around rubbing her back

Right then he finds the problem

"I found the problem come on let's get you checked out" he says leaving the venue with Lily in his arms

The whole way to the hospital Logan was scared that something was wrong with his baby girl

(Hospital)

Logan was registering Lily and keeping her calm, and immediately she was putin an exam room

"Hey Loges how is she?" Kendall asks coming in with Liam

"She cried herself to sleep, and she has this fatty mass on her back, and I don't know what it is" Logan says as he rubs Lily's back as she sleeps on his shoulder

"Was it there when she was born?" Kendall asks him

"No it wasn't" Logan says in a whisper to him

"That's weird" Kendall says as sits next to Logan

"I know sweetie I know" Logan says when Lily begins to whimper on his shoulder

The doctor has Lily go for an ultrasound to see what was going on with here, and she had spinal fluid build-up in her back, so the doctor was going to drain it

"Don't worry buttercup I'm going to hold you the whole time" Logan says talking to Lily

The doctor numbed her back and started draining the fluid that was in her back. Before long she was all better and not crying anymore

"I think that was bugging her" Logan says laying Lily back in her carrier

"I think so too should I watch Liam for anything weird and usual too?" Kendal asks him

"Yeah I would since we carried them I'm going to watch anything else that Lily might develop later on" Logan says getting back on the bus with Lily

Kendal follows and they head back to the venue

(Venue)

"What was wrong with Lily?" James asks when they returned from the hospital

"She just had some fluid build-up in her back is all, and now she is all happy" Logan says tickling Lily on her tummy causing her to smile

"Are you two happy with the babies this time?" Carlos asks them

"Of course we are Carlos I am not giving Lily up for anything" Logan says as he holds Lily close to him

All three look at Kendall

"I am keeping Liam as well cause he is pretty adorable" Kendall says as he holds Liam close to him

Kendall and Logan lay the babies down somewhere where they knew where they were when they were doing the show, and afterwards all four boarded their buses to head to the next city

"Okay Lily it is way past your bedtime mommy is going to change you and get you ready for bed" Logan says after he took a shower after the show was over

"You too Liam after I get you ready for bed I'll give you a bottle and tuck you in for the night buddy" Kendall says as he puts Liam in his sport pajama's

Logan put Lily in girly jammies, and gave her bottle while he ate something

"Night Lily sweet dream" Logan says covering her up and tucking her in the bassinet

Kendall tucks Liam in and together both boys go and get ready for bed and go to bed before the babies woke u

(During the night)

The babies woke up to the sounds of thunder outside of the bus

"It's okay Lily come on mommy will take you back to her bunk" Logan says as he picks her up and carrying her back to his bed

"Come here little guy" Kendall says picking up his son and taking him to his bunk

"Here sweet pea you can seep with mommy tonight" Logan says as he lays down with Lily

"We are going to be right by Lily" Kendall says as he gets in the bunk next to Logan

Logan decided to leave the light on for Lily, so she isn't scared of the dark

"I know sweetie pretty soon the thunderstorm should be over" Logan says as he talks to her trying to get her to calm down

"Here son here is Mr. Puck" Kendall says giving his son the puck as a comfort

Liam likes the puck and tries to grab it

"Sorry son you are too little to grab it, but you can have it to comfort you" Kendall says to him as the thunderstorm still roars outside

"It's okay Lily try to get some sleep princess" Logan says as he rubs her tummy to get her to calm down as they continue to head to the next location

Lily was still fussy when she hears the thunder that was outside the bus

"Loges you wanna head to the front of the bus with the kids?" Kendall asks him

"I thought you never ask" Logan says getting up with Lily and heading to the front of the bus

Logan saw they could see the lightening really well, so he headed to the back of the bus with Lily where they couldn't see outside at all

"Here we go princess here's teddy" Logan says giving her the small bear that he got for her as they lay on the floor

Lily liked having the bear with her as mommy cuddled close to her

"Go to sleep sweetheart" he says as he rubs her tummy to get her to settle down

After they passed the storm both Kendall and Logan headed back to their bed to go to sleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Returning from tour **


	9. Returning from tour

**Returning from tour**

Kendall and Logan were glad to be back at the Palm woods after the tour was over

"Here we are Lily you're home until we go back on tour" Logan says bringing her off the bus while she slept

"You too Liam this is where you will grow up" Kendall says bringing a sleeping Liam off the bus

"Let's head in" James tells the group

"Yes let's" Carlos says to the group

(2J)

"Logan is that Lily?" Katie asks when Logan comes in with Lily

"Yes say hello to Lily Marie Mitchell" Logan says to Katie

"Oh Kendall you kept the baby" his mom says when she sees Kendall with the baby

"Yes mom I am keeping little Liam Knight" Kendall says handing Liam to his mom

"While you boys were gone Mr. Bitters gave you boys your own apartment to raise the babies in" Mrs. Knight tells them as she hands them where they will live at

Logan and Kendall head to see their new places

(Logan's place)

Logan saw there was an area for Lily and she had a high chair, and her own nursery they was decorated really pretty

"Someone woke up and wants their mommy" Katie says coming in with Lily

"Come here baby girl and I'll get you your bottle" he tells her as he heads for the fridge to get her a bottle

(Kendall's place)

"Well sweetie what do you think?" his mom asks him

"This is mind blowing mom it really is Liam has his space and I have mind plus we're not that far, so you can see Liam as much as you want" Kendall tells her

"I know I will be over almost every day to see my grandson" she says leaving to get what Kendall brought back from tour

(Logan's place)

"There we go you have your belly full now huh sweet girl?" he asks when Lily finished her bottle

Lily looks up at mommy

"Maybe tomorrow we can find out who your other daddy is" he says taking her to her nursery for her nap

(Kendall's place)

"Liam you will have a nice life here" Kendall says laying Liam in his crib

Liam was asleep within minutes when Kendall heard the door

"Coming" he says

"Hey Kendall I have come to see my little one" Jet says coming into the apartment

"Jett you were the one that got me pregnant?" Kendall ask him

"Yes I did where is my little bundle of joy?" Jett asks him

"Liam is sleeping right now, so I would like you to come back later" Kendall says opening the door for him

"I will be back to see it" Jett says leaving

(Logan's place)

Logan was doing the laundry from the tour he could believe that Lily had more stuff then what he did

"Don't worry Lily bug I will have your pretty outfits cleaned in no time" he says putting all her laundry in at once before he did his

After Logan had the washer loaded he took Lily back to her room to lay her back down. Lily didn't want to lie down at all

"Okay Lily I don't mind holding you as we rock" Logan says sitting in the rocking chair that was in her room

Lily loved hearing Logan's voice as he rocked her in his arms

"Go to sleep little one" he tells her

Lily began closing her little eyes as she began drifting off to sleep

"There we go that better" he says as he covers both of them up

Logan decides to take a little nap with Lily until she was completely asleep

(Forty five minutes later)

"Night doodle bug" he says laying her back in her crib while he went to finish the laundry

Logan was surprised that Lily's spit up came out really fast

"Now to finish with mine and I will be done" he says putting Lily's outfits in the dryer

While the load he was doing was washing he went to check on Lily

"Oh Lily I wished I knew who you're other daddy was" he says stroking her cheek as she slept

"Hey Loges" Kendall says coming in with Liam

"Hey Kendall" Logan says

"You won't believe who is Liam's daddy" Kendall says laying Liam next to Lily

"Who is it?" Logan asks him

"Jett is Liam's dad" Kendall tells him

"No way" Logan says shocked

"I'm shocked too" Kendall says as he follows Logan cause both kids were asleep in Lily's crib

"I wonder who's Lily's daddy is" Logan says as he gets Lily's clothes out of the dryer

"She looks like James" Kendall says smiling

"But she has your dimples, and your cute nose" Logan says as he admires Lily who was still sleeping

"The only way to find is to have a paternity test done to see who her real daddy is" Kendall says as he picks up Liam

"Yeah I will do that tomorrow do you guys mind coming with me?" Logan asks him

"Sure we don't mind besides I can't do nothing fun with Liam anyways" Kendall says as he leaves

"See ya" Logan says as he puts away Lily's cute clothes that she wore on tour

"I hope I have another little girl" he says as he puts away Lily's clothes

After he put away her clothes she woke up and needed changed

"There we go precious" he says after he puts a new diaper on her

Lily just coos at her mommy

"Come on sweet girl I bet you're hungry" he says carrying her to the kitchen to give her a bottle

(Next day)

""There we go sweetie today you get your foot pricked to see who your daddy is" he says strapping her in her car seat and going out the door with her

(Hospital)

"It's okay sweetie mommy will hold you while your foot is being pricked" Logan says as he holds Lily as her foot was pricked

Lily didn't fuss at all

"There we go now to head home" Logan tells her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We found out Lily's father is**


	10. We found out Lily's father is & Easter

**We found out Lily's father is & Easter**

"There we go sweet girl you got your belly full" Logan says after he fed Lily and she let out a good burp

After he burped Logan laid her in his arms to go down and get the mail

"Man Logan, Lily sure is getting big" James says when he sees his friend

"I know isn't she today is the day we find out who her daddy is" Logan says as he tickles Lily

"Open it Logan I'm dying to know" James says to him

"We'll do the big reveal in the crib in a little bit" Logan says heading back upstairs with Lily after he got the mail

(2J)

"Hey Mrs. Knight" Logan says coming in with Lily who was still awake

"Hey Logan, hello Lily" Mrs. Knight cooed at the baby

"I take it Kendall doesn't bring Liam back?" Logan asks her

"No" Mrs. Knight says as she goes back to doing the dishes

"Here you can hold Lily" he tells her

"Really?' she asks

"Sure" he says placing the baby in her arms

Lily started to fuss, but after Mrs. Knight rocked her she started calming back down

"Are those the test results?" Mrs. Knight asks Logan

"Yes we are doing to do the big reveal in a little bit to see who her daddy is" he says tickling Lily's tummy making her giggle

"This should be interesting" Mrs. Knight says to him

"Yeah it should be" he says as he opens to take a peak before anyone else

(Later)

Mrs. Knight turned Kendall's and Logan's room into a nursery for both babies when they came over, and Kendall and Logan place their kids in the cribs

"Night precious I love you" Logan says tucking Lily in for her nap

Kendall laid Liam down and headed for the living room to hear who Lily's father was

"Okay Loges we are all here tell us already" Carlos says to him

"Hang on Carlos" Logan says as he gets the envelope that has the results of the paternity test in it

"I'm dying to know" Kendall says happily

"Me either" James says to him

"Lily's father is….James" Logan says to the group

James mouth drops when he hears that he is Lily's daddy

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" Logan asks him

James nods as he gets up and follows Logan to the nursery, so he could see Lily for the first time

"She has my nose and my cute smile" James says when he sees Lily

"Yeah that's what I thought when I first saw her for the first time" Logan says as he admires Lily as she sleeps

"I can't believe I delivered my own daughter" James says as he admires Lily

"Well believe it" Logan says to him

"Do you mind if I keep her tonight cause I wanna bond with her a little bit?" James asks Logan

"Sure I don't mind, but I better stay close just in case" Logan says with a chuckle

(That night)

"Here we go Lily daddy is going to feed you" James says as he guides the nipple to Lily's mouth

Lily didn't like the stranger that was feeding her, so James handed her back to Logan

"Hi Lily" Logan says when he receives his daughter

Lily settled down and took her bottle happily

"She is so used to you taking care of her she doesn't know who I am" James says as he strokes Lily's arm

"Give her time she'll adjust" Logan says as he feeds Lily

"I'll do diaper duty since you're doing the feeding" James tells him

"If you're sure" Logan says as Lily continues to eat

After Lily finished her formula and Logan burped her he handed her to James, so he could change her while Logan went shopping for Lily's Easter dress

(Store)

Logan went for the infant section to looks for dresses that Lily could wear on Easter

"Hey Loges I didn't know you were shopping too" Kendal says as he looks for Liam's Easter outfit

"Yeah since Easter is this Sunday I want Lily to look adorable" Logan says

"Carlos says he will dress up as the Easter bunny for the babies" Kendall says as he heads for check-out with the clothes he got Liam

"That I can't wait to see" Logan says as he picks out three different dresses for Lily

(Easter)

"Hey Lily bear happy Easter" Logan says as he gets her ready to go to the crib for Easter breakfast

Lily just coos in response

"Let's go see daddy, and see if nana Knight has a basket for you" Logan says as he picks her up and takes her to the kitchen to grab a bottle and head to 2J

(2J)

"Hey Lily happy Easter sweetie" James says giving her a kiss

"Just in time Logan cause breakfast is ready" Mrs. Knight says to him

"I'll feed Lily while I eat" Logan says as Lily started to cry

"Nonsense I'll feed you my little Logie" James says as he kisses him

After breakfast Carlos went to get into the Easter bunny costume for both Liam and Lily

"Look Liam it's the Easter bunny" Kendall says when Carlos came out in the costume

"Kendall try to get a picture of Liam with the Easter bunny" Mama Knight suggest as she goes and gets the baskets for the babies

Liam did not like the Easter bunny at all, so once Liam was in the Easter bunny's arms he cried bloody murder

"Okay buddy" Kendall says as he takes Liam back to comfort him

"Okay Lily you're turn" Logan says as he places Lily who was sleeping in Easter bunny arms

Lily didn't know that Uncle Carlos was holding her, so Logan got a quick picture before she woke up

"Logan I wanna get one of you and her together" James says

Logan sits next to Carlos as James takes the picture

"I got easter baskets for two babies" Mama Knight says

Lily got a girly basket, and Liam got an all boy basket

**Happy Easter everyone**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The babies crawl **


	11. Lily & Liam Crawl

**Lily & Liam Crawl**

It has been six months since Lily and Liam came into Logan's and Kendall's lives, and they wouldn't trade their two kids for anything

"Lily bug do you wanna go down and play with Liam for a bit?" Logan asks her

"Ya" she says happily as she claps her hands

"Come on and maybe later we can go see daddy if you're still awake" he says leaving the apartment with her

(Kendall's apartment)

"Hey Logan come on in" Kendall tells him as he opens the door for his friend

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says coming in with Lily who he hand in his arms

Logan puts Lily in the playpen with Liam while him and Kendall talked for a little bit

"Lily sure is getting big Loges" Kendall tells him when he sees Lily interact with Liam

"I know when she is older I want to give her a sibling like a brother or a sister" Logan tells him

"Liam will be my only child" Kendall tells him

"Has Jett came by to see Liam at all?" Logan asks Kendall

"Not much I really want Jett to be in Liam life" Kendall says as he admires Liam

"James is planning on doing all sorts of things with Lily" Logan says to Kendall

"Seeing James as a dad is something I wouldn't end up seeing" Kendall days with a chuckle

"I know me either" Logan says as he watches the two babies interact with each other

Logan and Kendall were deep in conversation when they saw their two kids come towards them

"Come on Lily come to mommy" Logan says as Lily continues to crawl towards him

Lily smiles as she continues to crawl towards mommy

"Looks like Lily has some competition" Kendall says when Liam comes behind Lily

"It looks like we are having a baby race" Logan says to Kendall

"I say you're on Mitchell and let's have it at the crib" Kendall says picking up Liam

"Oh bring it Knight" Logan says leaving with Lily

(2J)

"Hey Logie, hey Lily bug" James says tickling her

"Lily crawled today and Kendall challenged us to a baby race to see who the fastest baby in the band is" Logan says putting Lily down

"Well we can show him cause Lily has the speedy of Speedy the mouse" James says as he goes and train Lily a bit before the race

(Baby race)

"Are you ready to lose Knight?" Logan asks him

"Be prepared to eat Liam's dust" Kendall says placing Liam on the floor to race Lily

"On your mark, get set, crawl" Carlos tells the babies

"Come on Lily come to daddy" James tells her

"She will only come to me come on Lily come to mommy sweet girl" Logan says cheering her on

Lily starts crawling really fast cause she really loves mommy

"Good girl Lily you are doing so good" Logan tells her

Kendall tries to get Liam to comes towards him and it wasn't working Liam stood perfectly still at the starting line

"It looks like Lily is the fastest baby in the band" Logan says picking Lily up

"Yeah she is" Kendall says going to get Liam who ended up falling asleep

Lily started squirming, so Logan put her down and she started crawling out the door

"She picked up on crawling really fast" Logan says following her out the door

"That's a good thing" James says going after him and Lily

"Come here Lily" Logan says chasing after her

Lily ended up stopping and falling asleep right on the floor

"I think it's naptime for a certain little racer" Logan says picking up his little girl and taking her back to his apartment for her nap

Logan laid her in her crib and went to baby-proof the apartment

**Sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer I promise rushers**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: James take Logan out for a date, and Jett comes back into the picture to see Liam **


End file.
